


We’re getting close to an end now.

by classichysteria



Category: All Time Low (Band), You Me At Six
Genre: Massive trigger warning: suicide/self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classichysteria/pseuds/classichysteria
Summary: Josh just needed a piss but You Me At Six’s bus was locked.





	We’re getting close to an end now.

**Author's Note:**

> Massive suicide trigger warning with self harm mentions.

“HURRY UP I NEED A PISS!” Matt yelled, banging on the door of all time low’s tour bus. “JOSHUA JAMES ALPHONSE FRANCESCHI HURRY YOUR LITTLE ASS UP!!!” He screamed, he was about to fucking piss himself.  
“MATT IM COM- JESUS FUCKING CHRIST MAN WHAT WAS THAT!! OW!!” Josh shouted from the bathroom. He rubbed his head and stood up, he’d tripped over a big lump, he had no clue what it was. All he could think about was the probably massive bruise on his forehead from hitting his head on the sink, he’d landed on his knees with his hand pressing on a wet and sticky part of the lump. He turned on the light and saw blood coating his hand, “EW WHAT THE FUCK.” He hadn’t hurt his hand so he’d obviously touched blood, then it hit him. He looked down and just as he thought, a bloody body was limp on the ground. It took a few minutes for Josh to realise who it was but eventually it came to him, “Jay? Jack?” He poked Jack’s quite clearly nearly dead body but being the nonce he is, he kept poking him and didn’t call for help just yet. “JOSHUA JAMES ALPHONSE FRANCESCHI HURRY UP. I AM NOT PEEING OUT HERE!” Matt was literally screaming and attacking the door.  
“SHUT UP DOOFUS BARNES I FOUND A DEAD BODY!” Quite clearly, the situation hadn’t set in yet but eventually it did and it hit hard.   
“Matty? Come in!” Josh panicked. Matt opened the door and walked in and over to the bathroom. “Alright mate. Listen to me, call Dan and tell him to explain to Ri why we’re in their bus and tell him to come quickly. After that call Max and tell him to explain to Zack that Jack is passed out, almost dead.” Josh explained to Matt, the older boy left and went out to the door of the bus and started calling Dan as Josh called an ambulance and explained to them how they found Jack. “The ambulance is on it’s way!” Josh cheered to Matt who gave him a thumbs up before putting his phone in his pocket and yelling at Rian who was now in the parking lot next to the busses, to hurry up.  
“Zack told you, right?” Matt asked, Rian nodded and ran through to Josh who was sat on the floor, hugging Jack’s body. Josh passed the now probably dead boy over to Rian, he could see tears forming in the older boy’s eyes. Josh couldn’t imagine this happening to Chewy or Max, he imagine what it would be like if Alex found Max or Chewy like this. It would tear him apart, he was filled with sympathy for the elder who looked like he could burst at any moment, his thoughts were interrupted for Matt shouting that the ambulances were here, Zack was distracting Alex and everyone else stayed back to avoid things getting crowded. “They’re here buddy.” Josh said, hugging Rian. Soon Jack was in the ambulance and it was just Josh, Matt, Rian and the police.   
“Do you know if he had any history with suicide or depression?” One of the police asked.  
“Self harm, nothing past that.” Rian said.  
“Did he do drugs?” The police asked.  
“He was an alcoholic that’s it I think.” Rian explained.  
The police wrote somethings down and they went to tell the others and to start the journey to the hospital.  
“Who should break it to lex?” Matt said.  
“Josh? He’d probably take it harder if I said it.” Rian sighed.  
“I’ll do it, I’ll point out that he’s not dead, yet.” Josh said.   
“Mmhm.” Matt agreed.  
They made it to the bar the two bands and crews were at, everyone but Alex knew so they began getting ready to leave as soon as the three boys came in.  
Josh went over and sat next to Alex, prepared to comfort him during a probable break down.  
“Uh Alex I’m just gonna give you the truth.” Josh says.  
“What’s going on?” Alex begins to panic.  
“Jack is in hospital and we need to go.” Josh said. “I’ll explain later we just need to go.”  
They got up and caught up with the others, getting in atl’s bus and making their way to the hospital.  
Around an hour later and two bands and crews filled the waiting room of the emergency room. They had already waited for an hour by this point, everyone was starting to worry.  
“Hey, they must be making an effort.” Max said to lighten the mood.  
“Jack Barakat?” A woman said, a sad look on her face.


End file.
